RIP=RELEASE
|singers = Megurine Luka |producers = minato (music, lyrics) * Shiina (illustration) |links = }} Background "RIP=RELEASE" is an answer song to Kagamine Len's song "SPICE!", another song by minato. It portrays how Luka knew she would get hurt, yet couldn't help being in love. It also shows a slight bit of obsession as she wants to "rip and release" his throat to obtain vengeance for what he has done to her. "RIP=RELEASE" was uploaded just hours before the end of January 30, 2009, the day Luka was released. It reached one million views on May 10, 2009, at 14:22 hours Japan Time.RIP=RELEASE Reaches One Million Views - Vocaloidism Additionally, it was the highest-scoring song on the Weekly Vocaloid Ranking in 2009, gaining that status when it earned 843,233 points during week 70 (February 2, 2009).Vocaloid Ranking records - Vocaloidism WikiMegurine Luka - MyAnimeList This song is featured on the album Festiva! and the EXIT TUNES compilation album Vocalostar. In January 2015, a short version of this song was used as a demo for Megurine Luka V4X. It used the English lyrics composed by and utilizes both of Luka's English vocals to demonstrate cross synthesis. It also showcased the growl feature in the demo. The song was also commented on by Asakawa Yuu herself; she stated that Luka "really sounds like her real voice".@Julia320: The voice tone of RIP=RELEASE is really sounds like my real voice.Not too high.That's why I like this song both in JP & ENG. #Luka #LukaV4X Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese lyrics = |-| Approved English lyrics = Written by Rockleetist, this version of "RIP=RELEASE" was used for a demonstration of Megurine Luka V4X English. Ah, the water pools the ground. Tranquil, yet this sound is all that I can hear. It's resonating. Ah, you've broken all of me. My heart an injury that you don't care to mend And I'm still waiting. I should have been the one to say that it's goodbye and you know why. When I called to say hello to know that you're alright, Where were you last night? Even if you break my heart a million times it all remains the same. I wish I could tell myself somewhere inside I was the one to blame. If I could force you with this voice of mine to truly make you see You'll be the prisoner of this love with me. Ah, you said so many times. Now I see the lies when you said you loved me. You never meant it. Why do I lose control over these thoughts of you? You know I do. Still, I cannot stop the violent pace of my heartbeat whenever we meet. I already knew I was the only one that saw right through your game. Even if I cried everytime you called me by another's name. If I had a choice to take you by the hand and bring you back to me. I would accept your love - embrace this misery. So don't tell me promises that you and I know that you'll never keep. And don't tell me lies when we both know that over you I'm losing sleep. Am I crazy for believing that if I could turn back time, I'd be the only one and you'd be only mine? Even if you break my heart a million times it all remains the same. I wish I could tell myself somewhere inside I was the one to blame. If I could force you with this voice of mine to truly make you see You'll be the prisoner of this love with me. Derivatives |author = CookieCup (cover), Pandamo-nium (UST) |category = UTAU cover |title = Meiji's Cover |description = |color = meiji}} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: * MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2011 * MikuPa Live in Sapporo 2011 * MikuPa Live in Singapore 2011 * MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2012 * MikuPa Live in Hong Kong and Taiwan 2012 * MikuPa Live in Kansai 2013 Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- (DLC) References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Concert songs Category:Demonstration songs Category:Japanese demonstration songs Category:Video game songs